


wangi penidur

by sillo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillo/pseuds/sillo
Summary: Hisoka menagih sofa asrama yang dikuasai oleh Chikage; ia ingin tidur.





	wangi penidur

Dengan langkahnya yang tak sama sekali menimbulkan derap, pemuda berambut putih berjalan mendekati sofa yang tak kosong di ruang keluarga. Sosok berambut hijau yang sudah menguasainya tak sama sekali ia hiraukan hingga ia begitu saja berbaring santai di sofa itu. Tak lupa dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di paha si Hijau yang sebenarnya mulai memasang ekspresi kecut.

"Oi. Hisoka."

"April..." lalu geraman pelan dari Chikage, "... Chikage. Salahmu sendiri menguasai tempat tidurku."

"Mana yang tempat tidurmu. Ini tempat umum, dan paha- _ku_. Lalu--sampai kapan kau mau (pura-pura) salah memanggilku? Itu--" tangan kiri Chikage menarik kerah Hisoka sambil berusaha menyeretnya pergi, "--rahasia, Tukang Tidur."

Tetapi Hisoka menahannya kuat-kuat hingga badannya tak bergerak sejengkal pun, "Asrama sedang kosong, Chikage saja yang cepat meledak bak makanan pedas--dan uuh, jangan pindahkan aku,"

"Cih, kita harus waspada kapanpun, Tukang Tidur. Dan--kau berat, sama-sama seperti kerbau, sama-sama tukang tidurnya pula. Menyingkir dari pahaku."

Hisoka malah memejamkan matanya rileks, acuh akan penolakan Chikage yang semakin menjadi, "Tidak mau. Aku sudah... ngan... tuk... zzz,"

Lalu pemilik mulut pedas itu hanya menghela napas, diam-diam tersenyum maklum, dengan suhu dingin sentuhannya yang mengusap pelan helaian putih di pangkuannya. Sementara Hisoka, puas membenamkan kepala di antara wangi yang ia tahu, memicu rindunya dan nyamannya dan mengantarnya ke mimpi indah dengan hangatnya.


End file.
